


A Presidential Scandal

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, I can't with this nonsense, Instagram, M/M, Polyamory, Social Media, This is what I get for being into RPF, Twitter, bill clinton - Freeform, chosen family, i guess, seriously, supportive family, supportive friends, this fandom is a gift that keeps on giving, this is madness, why the fuck am I tagging my Supernatural fic with Bill Clinton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Misha and Jensen respond to the ridiculousness that is the "scandal" about Misha and Bill Clinton...by coming out.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Misha's tweet about the thing: https://twitter.com/mishacollins/status/1339991302776049664?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Etweet
> 
> Seriously, he did this really wonderful thing and defended this woman who was taken advantage of and vilified, and this is what happens?
> 
> Photo is linked in the end notes.

“Hey, love,” Misha answered the Zoom call, clearly exhausted. He was laying back on Vicki’s chest with her arm around him, balancing his laptop on his stomach.

“Hey, Jen,” she put in, waving.

“Hey, Vicki. Hey, babe. How are you doing?”

Misha shrugged. “I’m tired. Mostly good, but tired. I’ve been organizing all the Georgia stuff and now there’s this _Bill Clinton_ crap, of all things…”

Jensen laughed. “What?”

Misha rolled his eyes. “Jensen, get on the internet once in a while. So like twenty years ago, I wrote this article about Monica Lewinsky defending her from people who said she was asking for it, because that's bullshit. And now it’s resurfaced and people have decided that clearly, I must have been having an affair with Bill Clinton…”

Jensen laughed. “ _What_?”

“They’re like...mostly joking? I think? It’s just so bizarre.”

“Why do they think that?”

“Because I said that all the interns were into Clinton, and I was an intern, so…”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “The internet is a fucked-up place.”

“Ha. The intern-et.” Misha laughed. ‘Yes, it is. I posted about it on Twitter, because now _another_ article has been written about it, but just...wow.” He sighed. “Anyway, it’ll blow over soon, it always does.”

Jensen frowned. “I don’t like this.”

“No, Jen, it’s okay. The idea is pretty laughable, and I think most people are just having fun with it…”

“No, Mish, I _really, really_ don’t like it.”

Misha screwed up his forehead in consternation. “Why is this upsetting you so much?”

Vicki spoke up, grinning. “Jensen, are you _jealous_??”

“No, I’m just…”

Misha caught on. “Yes, yes you are. Jensen, I didn’t actually sleep with him, you know that, right?”

Jensen nodded. “I know, I think I would have heard about that at some point.”

“But you’re jealous?” Misha cocked his head.

“Jensen, you’re jealous that somebody else’s name is being connected with Misha’s in the same way yours has been, aren’t you?”

“...no.”

“You totally are.” Misha’s eyes lit up. “Aww, Jen, look at you, you’re all possessive!”

“I’m not _possessive_ , I’m literally talking to you and your wife right now.”

“And yet, here we are.” Vicki winked.

Misha frowned, sobering. “Jen, please be honest with me about what you’re feeling right now.”

Jensen shrugged. “It’s dumb.”

“It’s not. Please tell me.”

“I just...I’m used to seeing people thinking you and I are together, and that makes me kind of happy, and I just...I don’t know, maybe it _is_ possessiveness? I don’t want to see your name linked with other people’s if you’re not actually with them. And certainly not with _his_ , given how gross that all was. I think I'm feeling protective, too.”

“Oh, Jen, sweetheart.” Misha sighed. “I wish there was more we could do, but…”

“We could come out.” Jensen said bluntly.

Misha stared at him. “I’m sorry, what?”

“We could come out. Just, I dunno, post on your social media, tell people we’re dating and that you’re not fucking _Bill Clinton_ …”

Misha considered this. “I’m not opposed, but I don’t think you’re thinking this through clearly. You’ve been pretty clear about not wanting to come out before.”

Jensen shrugged. “Well, now I want to." He poked at his phone, pulling up a picture and starting to caption it.

"Okay, I'm happy with that if that's what you actually want. You know I am, love. But I don't want you to do it in some sort of jealous rage. At minimum, you need to talk to Dee about this before you do it."

Jensen nodded. "Danni?" He called.

"What's up, babe?" Her voice came in the background.

"You don't care if Misha and I come out, right?"

"Uh...no? You know I've said it's your choice if and when you do that." She came into view, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing his cheek. "Why?"

"I'm doing it right now." He hit "Share" on Instagram, then moved over to Twitter to tag Misha there.

“Oh, okay…” she came to sit next to him. “Are you sure?”

“Yup.” Jensen said with a pop.

Misha's phone pinged and a notification came up. "Wait, really, Jen? Just like that?"

Jensen nodded. "Yup."

Misha read the caption out loud. "'For heaven's sake, Bill Clinton isn't and never has been involved with @mishacollins. The same can't be said of me.' And then there's a little heart emoji. Aww, Jen, that's adorable. I don't think it's going to actually convince people, but the thought is nice."

“Wait, what do you mean? I literally said it right there.”

“Jensen, we always act like that around each other. It might make a difference that it’s coming from you and not me, but, well. We’ll see, I guess.” He fiddled with his phone, retweeting and reposting Jensen's post with the addition of "True story 😘😘 Love you, Jen"

Jensen sighed. “What do we have to do in order to make people believe it?”

Danneel’s eyes lit up. “Hey, I know. _I’ll_ add on, too!” She pulled out her phone. “What do I make the caption?”

“So proud of my husband and his perfect, beautiful partner for finally coming out officially after hinting at things for years.” Misha suggested.

She giggled. “Perfect.” She typed it in and reposted Jensen’s original photo.

“No, wait, hang on…” Jensen playfully tried to take her phone.

“I love you so much, Danni!” Misha said fondly.

Vicki laughed. “Careful, Jensen’s gonna get jealous again.”

“I am _not_!”

Just then, Misha’s phone rang. He answered and put it on speaker. “Hey, Dar! What’s up? You’re on speaker with Vicki, Jensen, and Danneel, by the way.”

“Of course I am,” Darius sighed exaggeratedly. “Well, great, my question is for all of you. Are you serious about your social media posts?”

Misha smirked. “Yeah, Dar, I forgot to tell you, I’m dating Jensen…”

Darius laughed. “Shut up, Misha. No, I mean, are you actually intending to come out, or are you just fucking with people or trying to divert some attention from this inane Clinton thing…”

“No, Jensen got really possessive and decided that he wanted us to come out.”

“That’s not what happened…” Jensen started to protest.

Darius laughed. “Oh Jensen, that’s hilarious. Okay, I didn’t want to be all sincere with my response if you guys were trying to joke around.”

Misha smiled. “Thanks, Dar. No, we’re serious, go ahead and be sincere.”

“Okay, how about this. ‘I’m proud of you for always living your honest truth, Mish. I love you, brother. So happy to have @JensenAckles as my pseudo-brother-in-law.’”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.”

“Thanks for the support, Darius!” Jensen called.

“No problem, Jensen. Alright, I should let you guys go. Let me know if you need anything, okay? I’m here.”

“Thanks, Dar. Love you.”

“Love you too, Mish. Bye.” Everyone chorused their goodbyes as they hung up.

“Okay, what do we do now?” Jensen asked.

“Hmm. I’ve never done this before, but I think I’m just going to spend some time replying to all the comments I’m getting on my social media right now. I think you probably want to do the same, although you’re so quiet on social media that you don’t necessarily have to.”

“I think it would be good for Jensen to respond to some things, too.” Vicki put in. “It makes you seem more united.”

Danneel laughed. “Yeah, and it’s important to show that, because normally they act like they hate each other.”

Jensen shook his head. “Why did I make this choice?”

Misha was instantly on alert. “Wait, are you regretting coming out?”

Jensen shook his head, smiling. “No, babe, I want this. I promise I do. I was just joking about the life choices that landed me with you three.”

Misha grinned, relaxing. “You love us.”

Jensen sighed. “Yeah, I really do. I wish I could kiss you right now, Mish. I always thought if we ever did this, we’d be together for it.”

“Hopefully we’ll be able to see each other soon, love. I should go attend to my social media, though. I’ve gotten about a thousand notifications in the past ten minutes.”

“Love you, Mish.”

“Bye Mish, bye Vic, love you!” Danneel added.

“Bye!”

When they hung up, Misha and Vicki looked at each other. “I know you need to dive into your phone, but before you do...I’m so, so proud of you, Misha.” Vicki said, locking eyes with him. “When you were nervous about my book, I worried that you’d struggle with being out publicly with another partner if it ever came to that. So congratulations, my love.”

“Thanks, Vic. You’ve been the reason I’ve gotten so much more open about these things, so really, just. Thank you.” He leaned in to kiss her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Mish.”


	2. Twitter Responses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen come out on social media, and Twitter responds the way Twitter always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole lot of fun writing this. Please read the Twitter handles, I spent a lot of time and effort on them. Most of them are fandom-related, and one is my old AIM screenname from waaaayyyyyy back in the day. So there's that.
> 
> Let me know if the formatting isn't working right, I'm doing my best, but it's a little tricky.

@JensenAckles  
For heaven's sake, Bill Clinton isn't and never has been involved with @mishacollins. The same can't be said of me. <3

| @samsgirl4ever  
| Always knew @JensenAckles was gay

| @queercastiel  
| Bisexuality exists, asswipe

| @samsgirl4ever  
| fuck u i didnt say it doesnt

| @queercastiel  
| Well then dont imply hes lying when theres another option

| @tishnpriestly  
| Noooo i liked Danneel. Are they getting divorced now? Does anybody know?

| @queerpolyqueen  
| Don’t you remember Vicki’s book? Misha’s poly, Jensen must be too

| @iminlovewithdean  
| tbf, threesomes =/= poly

| @queerpolyqueen  
| Yeah, but what are the odds that this is cheating versus poly, knowing what we know?

| @cocklesshipsails  
| Remember how Jensen said Misha was the funniest thing that ever happened to him? But he said the same thing about Dee? That hits different now

| @ireneissherlocked  
| OMG YOU’RE RIGHT

| @cocklessss  
| OMG IM DED WHEN JENSEN SAID HE HAS SOME AMAZING PEBBLES IN HIS LIFE THIS IS WHAT HE MEANT

| @mishacollins  
| He loves me a whole lot.

| @politicalcommentary  
| I can’t believe it’s come to this. @JensenAckles @mishacollins we’re so embarrassed that you ever heard about the Clinton stuff.

| @fourteenthdoctor  
| Misha clearly doesn’t care, why do you?

| @politicalcommentary  
| Keep that shit on tumblr where it belongs

| @jackleslongcon  
| This was the Jackles long con the whole time!!

| @JensenAckles  
| I suspect I wouldn't like to find out what "Jackles long con is"

| @mishacollins  
| No, sweetheart, you don't need to know.

| @JensenAckles  
| Why do I feel like I'm being condescended to?

| @mishacollins  
| 😘😘😘😘

* * *

@mishacollins  
True story 😘😘 Love you, Jen

| @mishaminion8  
| I knew it!! They love each other too much for it to be just friendship

| @jarpadrules  
| Wait, what?? Did they just announce an affair to the world like it’s a good thing??

| @mishacollins  
| Not an affair if everybody involved consents

| @DanneelHarris  
| Which, to be clear, I do

| @scienceboyfriends  
| bet this is another of mishas jokes lol

| @tumblrisahellsite  
| are they gonna have a gift registry like with @Shoshannah7

| @trenchcoat  
| I’m here for that, honestly

| @mishacollins  
| Not a joke this time, but another gift registry for charity isn’t a bad idea.

| @Shoshannah7  
| Mish, I thought what we had was special!

| @mishacollins  
| @Shoshannah7 of course it is, darling

| @mishacollins  
| To clarify, @Shoshannah7 and I are just friends who got mistaken for a married couple. Nothing weird.

| @castieltherainbowangel  
| Mish, we love you so much, thank you for all you do

| @benandleslieotp  
| Misha, you’re so inspiring. This makes me want to come out, too.

| @mishacollins  
| I’m so happy to hear that. You are amazing, and I am sending you love and support. I hope things go well.

| @mishaluvsjensen  
| @mishacollins how’d you know you were bi?

| @mishacollins  
| I’ve been attracted to people of a variety of genders throughout my life. My wife Vicki and I have had a lot of conversations about this over the years. I think of myself as queer, although bi is not inaccurate.

| @homophobicloveconfessions  
| @mishacollins is this how we finally get a Destiel kiss?

| @mishacollins  
| You'll have to convince @JensenAckles first

| @JensenAckles  
| 🙄 We're not Dean and Cas, though?

| @mishacollins  
| Aww, you don't want to kiss me, babe?

| @JensenAckles  
| [Photo from the boat trip, Misha and Jensen kissing in front of a magnificent sunset, Jensen's hands on Misha's waist, Misha's arms slung around Jensen's neck]

| @DanneelHarris  
| I took that picture!

* * *

@DanneelHarris  
So proud of my husband and his perfect, beautiful partner for finally coming out officially after hinting at things for years.

| @destiel5evernow  
| What do you want to bet that Misha told Danneel what to write?

|@mishacollins  
| What can I say? She just loves me that much.

| @DanneelHarris  
| You bet I do.

| @destiel5evernow  
| OMG Misheel happening on my own Twitter comment??

| @DanneelHarris  
| Aww, @mishacollins, looks like we’re supposed to be a couple, too.

| @mishacollins  
| @DanneelHarris we’re way too similar, that would be a fucking disaster.

| @DanneelHarris  
| Please, you wish you could have this.

| @mishacollins  
| You’re right, please accept this confession of undying love.

| @ilovehorses1994  
| @DanneelHarris wtf is happening rn

| @DanneelHarris  
| Supporting my husband and being proud of our life choices.

| @tomhollandismybf  
| You poor thing, your husband is deceiving you and he’s tricked you into thinking it’s okay

| @DanneelHarris  
| Considering I was the one who encouraged this relationship in the first place...no, that’s not what’s happening here.

* * *

@dariusmarder  
I’m proud of you for always living your honest truth, Mish. I love you, brother. So happy to have @JensenAckles as my pseudo-brother-in-law.

| @mishacollins  
| Thanks, Dar. You’ve always been my favorite brother.

| @SashaKrushnic  
| Thanks a lot, Misha. And congratulations, I guess.

| @dariusmarder  
| Ah, brotherly love.

| @deansamimpala  
| Taking bets for whether Misha and Darius are involved, too

| @thorki  
| You’re speculating on real people’s lives here. Can you not?

| @benedrylcucumber  
| We turned out to be right about Cockles, didn’t we?

| @jensenhearteyesackles  
| Ew he said their brothers wtf. Are u a Wincestie too

| @deansamimpala  
| Yeah but they’re not really brothers and anyway, Wincest is fictional, so its fine to speculate

| @heller4ever  
| Are we seriously still arguing Wincest vs Destiel in the year of our lord 2020?? Did you not see 15x18

| @deansamimpala  
| Yeah but Dean didn’t say it back. Didn’t you see the scene where Dean died and he and Sam had their romantic moment?

| @dariusmarder  
| Not anymore ;)

| @tsaamerica10  
| WAIT WHAT

| @dariusmarder  
| We were bi teenage boys together when there weren’t a lot of people out. Things happen. Pretty sure I’ve said this before?

| @mishacollins  
| Pretty sure you haven’t, Dar. Thanks for that. Those were good times ;)

| @dariusmarder  
| Welp.

| @unabashedrpf  
| Wait, @dariusmarder is bi too? Was anyone gonna tell me, or was I just supposed to learn this from creeping on his Twitter comments??

| @dariusmarder  
| Yup. Guess that’s out there now.

| @mishacollins  
| Congrats, Dar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is the picture I was thinking Jensen would post, but feel free to tell me differently in the comments: https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/1249798123263864832/aHgtcAYv_400x400.jpg
> 
> Or comment in general! They make me very happy.
> 
> Also, let me know if you want to see the social media responses and I might write that!


End file.
